Kissing Booth Bubble Gum
by simplelittlebookworm
Summary: Short Oneshot. Hotch convinces the BAU team to go to the county fair when Reid gets a little surprise from a pretty girl. Reid/OC  Review if you guys want a sequel!


Kissing Booth Bubble Gum

"You know what guys? I say we take a day off. Nobody show up tomorrow. And I mean nobody," Hotch exits his office and tells everybody.

"What's the occasion?" Rossi questions.

"I promised Jack I'd take him to the fair tomorrow."

"Awww look at Hotchner! He's being such a good daddy!" Garcia teased.

"You're more than welcome to come along if you'd like."

"The fair? What? What's that?" Reid asks.

"What kind of question is that? It's a place where the floor is dirt, there's farm animals everywhere, and that guy serving you your deep fried Twinkie is ten times sweatier than you are. It's classic family fun!" Derek Morgan answers.

"We should all go! JJ could even bring the baby!" Emily states. "It would be fun. The BAU family bonding time."

"Dress comfortably. I know Jack and he'll be there all day," Aaron laughs as he thinks of his son's adorable antics.

"AKA jeans and a T-shirt. I don't wanna see any of this cardigan sweater vest crap," Morgan says, clearly aimed at Reid. He presses his lips together and nods his head.

"Yay! Oh my goodness! This is going to be so much fun!" Garcia bounces up and down as they all get into the elevator to leave.

Reid fumbled in his jeans. He never wore them; it was weird. He found a normal shirt in the back of his closet. Obviously a Star Wars pun, for it said "May the Mass Times Acceleration Be With You". He got into his car and drove to where they were suppose to meet at the fair.

Derek was right. It was everything he said it would be. Dirty, animals everywhere, and wreaked of BO. He had to admit, the food coming from these small shacks and roach coaches was amazing. The deep fried Snickers was amazing and the freshly made crepes were heavenly. They had taken turns going on rides with each other as Hotch went on with his son.

"Let's go Daddy! Let's go in here! They have the worlds biggest alligator in the whole world!"

"Oh really? Let's go see!" He told his son enthusiastically. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to." Emily, JJ, and Garcia went with him while Reid, Morgan, and Rossi sat down inside a small air conditioned bar and ordered a few drinks.

"Look at this Reid, I swear this has got to be for you," Morgan points across the way.

"A kissing booth?" "Damn straight. We all know that's the only way pretty boy here is ever going to get any," Rossi and Morgan laughed.

"Isn't that derogatory? For the woman I mean…"

"Chillax dude. Its twenty five cents for a kiss on the cheek. If it was degrading it wouldn't be legal. Or at least not out in front of children."

"Oh… Makes sense I suppose…" Reid turned his attention to the woman running the booth. She was a petite, cute blonde girl with her hair up in pig tails, blowing bubbles with her gum and twirling her fingers in her hair. He had to admit, she was cute.

The day went by and he kept thinking about how cute this girl was. It wasn't like him to think about girls, but he couldn't help it. By the time everything was closing, Jack was passed out on his fathers shoulder and every ones feet hurt. They said good bye's at the back gate, and split up to go to their own cars. As Spencer made his way towards his, he silently wondered if that girl at the kissing booth was still there. He immediately started in that direction. Thankfully, the light was still on so he assumed they were still open. He walked in and there was no one at the counter. He rang the bell and soon appeared the little blonde girl from the back room, blowing bubbles with her gum.

"I suppose I could help you out huh Sugar?" Her thick Louisiana accent rang. He blushed a little and thanked god it was too dark inside to see it. She looked at him; checking him out. "I'll give ya a deal Honey. Gimme a dollar and consider my lips yours." Four times the amount for an actual kiss? Why not!

She took the dollar and kissed him roughly, almost pulling him over the ledge that separated them. It was amazing; rough but gentle, angry yet passionate, slutty but pure. She giggled as she pulled away and hurriedly reached for a pen. She scribbled down her number on his arm and winked. "You call me any time ya like Sugar." She blew him a kiss and disappeared into the back room once again.

Spencer stared at the floor in disbelief as he walked away, his hands stuffed in his pocket. He had practically just made out with a girl whom he had never met before AND got her number! It was when he opened his car that he realized: he was chewing gum now…


End file.
